


Святая горчица и другие приправы

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 14:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Сборник драбблов по ГолдГрейвс.Истории будут добавляться.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein & Original Percival Graves, Tina Goldstein/Original Percival Graves
Kudos: 5





	Святая горчица и другие приправы

— Тинни, вставай, сегодня такой важный день! — Куинни легонько дотронулась до плеча спящей сестры. Но Тина, не открывая глаз, накрылась одеялом с головой.  
— Милая, мы так опоздаем, а мне же ещё нужно установить мой ящик, — Куинни сдвинула с лица сестры одеяло.  
Тина нахмурилась, но все же открыла глаза.  
— Какой ещё ящик? — сонно пробормотала она, моргая.  
— Для валентинок, конечно! — засияла Куинни, восхищаясь своей идеей, — в него можно анонимно опустить свои валентинки и в течении дня они будут искать своего адресата. Это так романтично!  
— Глупый праздник, — прошептала себе под нос Тина, медленно садясь в постели.  
— Вовсе нет, — ничуть не обиделась Куинни, — ты же опустишь в ящик валентинку? Ну хотя бы одну?  
— Конечно, нет, — хмуро посмотрела на сестру Тина.  
— Вот если бы ты была менее серьезной, то может и у тебя сегодня было бы свидание, — улыбнулась Куинни и едва увернулась от брошенной в нее подушки.

Оставив сестру в холле Конгресса колдовать над ее розовым ящиком, Тина поднялась на этаж аврората. По пути все же она с некоторой тоской успела заметить, как коллеги воодушевлены сегодняшним праздником. Девушки в спешке бегали с охапками маленьких сердечек к ящику Куинни. Парни поправляли прически у всех блестящих поверхностей.  
— Глупости, какие, лучше бы работали, — проворчала Тина себе под нос, когда садилась за стол. А потом все же через несколько минут достала из сумочки зеркальце и помаду, и наклонившись будто что-то ищет в тумбочке, быстро накрасила губы.  
— Мисс Голдштейн, — вдруг раздался голос начальника откуда-то сверху и рука Тины дрогнула, испачкав помадой щеку.  
— Да, сэр, — Тина быстро выпрямилась на стуле и посмотрела на мистера Грейвса.  
— Я хотел… — и тут Грейвс опустил взгляд на ее алые губы и все слова куда-то испарились из его головы.  
— Что, мистер Грейвс? Я сегодня закончу отчёт по делу Скотта и занесу вам, — Тина смущённо улыбнулась, так как Грейвс все ещё смотрел на ее губы.  
— Да, буду ждать, Тина, — слегка хриплым голосом произнес Грейвс, отчего у Тины по спине побежали мурашки.  
Тина кивнула и Грейвс наконец-то посмотрел в ее глаза, а потом вдруг протянул руку к ее щеке, но не коснулся. Хотя Тина почувствовала лёгкое покалывание магии на лице.  
— У вас тут… вы испачкалась, — Грейвс медленно убрал руку и, кивнув Тине, повернулся к своему кабинету.  
— Крики мандрагоры, — Тина от смущения закрыла лицо руками.

Волшебный ящик Куинни и правда работал, над столами коллег Тины кружили разноцветные сердечки и даже в дверь мистера Грейвса стучались самые настойчивые розовые послания. Но он вовсе не собирался их впускать, отчего бумажные сердечки грустно падали на пол, образуя розовые сугробы у порога.  
Тина с неудовольствием отметила, что чем больше становится у его двери посланий, тем почему-то сильнее портится ее настроение.  
Вдруг дверь кабинета начальника распахнулась, отчего все сердечки разлетелись в стороны. Тина поспешно отвела взгляд, снова вернулась к своему отчёту и заметила что прямо перед ней лежат три аккуратных розовых сердечка. Тина взяла их в руки и перевернула, с улыбкой узнав почерк сестры.

Грейвс решил сделать кофе, но едва открыв дверь, на него обрушился жуткий сердечкопад. Какой глупый праздник! Грейвс нахмурился и, взмахнув рукой, с наслаждением сжёг все послания и затем продолжил свой путь в сторону комнаты отдыха. Проходя мимо стола Голдштейн, он заметил, как Тина держит в руках сердечки и улыбается. Грейвс нахмурился и вообще какое ему дело до ее личной жизни? Но почему тогда так тоскливо, что хочется насыпать в кофе десять ложек сахара?

Грейвс возвращался с чашечкой кофе, когда заметил, что у стола Тины стоит Смит с букетом! Грейвсу даже захотелось вернуться и добавить в кофе ещё сахара.  
Тина с широкой улыбкой приняла букет и положила на стол. Смит ещё что-то ей сказал и ретировался. Грейвс решил, что видимо у них вечером свидание и отпил кофе.  
— Сэр, — Тина встала из-за стола, продолжая улыбаться.  
— Вы что-то хотели, аврор Голдштейн? — Грейвс подошёл ближе и хмуро посмотрел на букет, на который Тина положила руки.  
— Мистер Грейвс, представляете, мы наконец-то нашли недостающую улику по делу Скотта! — Тина повернула букет цветами к Грейвсу и он заметил, что они закрыты волшебной пленкой.  
— Цветы? — Грейвс вдруг почувствовал, как его настроение улучшилось.  
— Ага, — кивнула Тина, — они были отравлены и миссис Риз умерла, едва понюхав эти розы.  
— Превосходно, Тина, — кивнул Грейвс, — сдайте в лабораторию.  
— Да, сэр, — Тина хотела уже сесть, как вдруг заметила на плече Грейвса сердечко, — что это у вас там?  
— Где? — Грейвс посмотрел на свое плечо, и подцепил пальцами розовое послание, с удивительно знакомым почерком Абернати. — Только этого мне ещё не хватало!  
Грейвс мгновенно сжёг несчастную бумагу в пальцах.  
Тина смущённо улыбнулась от такого жеста и неуверенно спросила:  
— Сэр, а могу я остаться сегодня на дежурство?  
— Зачем? Разве у вас нет сегодня никаких дел? — удивленно спросил Грейвс, — свиданий?  
Кажется, щеки Тины вспыхнули ещё сильнее и она поспешно возразила:  
— Нет! Глупый праздник.  
— Полностью с вами согласен, — кивнул Грейвс, — тогда если вы не против я составлю вам компанию? Или вам поставить в напарники Смита?  
— Не против, — счастливо улыбнулась Тина и опустила взгляд на стол, — не надо Смита.

Иногда совместное времяпровождение, пусть даже и на работе, бывает лучше всяких свиданий. Но, глядя на Тину и Грейвса через стекло в дверях, Куинни была уверена: скоро и у них будут эти свидания. Или она им их устроит.


End file.
